


你正如火炬 焚尽我们所有的罪与耻 （而我将因你之名 如余烬般重燃而起）

by poppyshen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 主观性恐同症 未成年性爱 巴基冥顽不灵
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyshen/pseuds/poppyshen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在三十和四十年代，和姑娘们约会符合常理。就这样。巴基能照顾自己，但他也不准备四处宣扬。它不是弱点。就因为史蒂夫体弱多病，并不意味着这也是个弱点。</p>
<p>这个故事里，旧日的习惯顽固不化，巴基仍旧和姑娘约会。</p>
            </blockquote>





	你正如火炬 焚尽我们所有的罪与耻 （而我将因你之名 如余烬般重燃而起）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're just the torch to put the flame to all our guilt and shame (and I'll rise like an ember in your name)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/959231) by [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon). 



> -标题出自Jeff Buckley 的 Everybody Here Wants You，很好听。  
> -为尊重作者的（起史上最长标题的）创作意图，标题直译。  
> -This work is also posted @ http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=115440&page=1&extra=#pid2147709 （private site, username & password required.)

巴基醒了，像样地醒了。空气内弥漫着什么东西，又甜又酸。窗户敞着，一阵热风将窗框吹得哐哐作响。他知道他身在布鲁克林，现在是二十一世纪，他是巴基•巴恩斯。  
　  
他的闹钟响了，在床边的柜子上震个不停。他一不小心用左手将它压了个稀烂。是的，他是巴基•巴恩斯。其实巴基并没想使坏。

他拖着脚走进了厨房。史蒂夫已经在那儿了。他上衣的后背部分被汗水湿透了，因为上帝不允许黎明占去史蒂夫•罗杰斯的先机。  
　  
“你今天跑了多远？”他问，在那张由一个柳条箱改造成的厨房桌子边坐下。史塔克说这东西很潮，史蒂夫说那位女销售员对它的渊源以及它是如何以不知如何的方式有利于环境之类言之凿凿。褪了色的模板印刷字样“美国制品”横在它的一侧。它让巴基发笑，因为这很老式。  
　  
“五十，”史蒂夫说。他转过身把煎饼翻了个个儿。他一定很爱巴基。巴基的心也翻了个个儿，他将手伸出穿过小小的厨房空间，将手指缠上了史蒂夫的手腕。  
　  
“你会把自己累坏的。”他说。  
　  
“不觉得有这可能。”史蒂夫说，但当巴基将嘴唇贴上史蒂夫手腕内侧柔软的皮肤时，他笑了。脉搏在那里跳动，生机勃勃。他不愿回想史蒂夫那时候疲惫不堪的样子——当巴基•巴恩斯从愤怒与回忆的重重迷雾中现身，肩负着白纸黑字、用刻板的西里尔文[1]写就的命令的时候。

巴基收紧了手掌，他将史蒂夫拉到他的大腿上。他甚至没有闻到煎饼烧焦了。直到史蒂夫喘着粗气又略带嗔怪地挣开他的掌握，而他的运动短裤被撑得鼓鼓囊囊。那样子比起早饭来更能让巴基流口水。  
　  
“你睡得怎么样？”史蒂夫问，将煎饼渣刮入垃圾桶，再把平底锅丢进了水槽。  
　  
巴基睡在史蒂夫的怀里，但有时仍会做恶梦。这些梦也许是回忆。他看见了自己的脸，他的眼神炽热得发亮，就好像他也许从史蒂夫那儿感染了肺炎那样。他感到害怕。他就知道这么多。他害怕失去史蒂夫，无论是由于哮喘，或是心律失常，或是九头蛇的狙击手，或是因为光着屁股被逮个正着而蹲进纽约市的班房[2]。

他知道这些东西全都不复存在了，但他还是无法停止担忧。  
　  
这也是为什么在去往曼哈顿的地铁车厢内他会直勾勾地看着坐在过道对面的年轻女人。她垂下目光，接着又看向他。她在微笑。车厢咯噔咯噔地前行，他觉得她的脸在明暗交错的光影下红了。他觉得她长得很美，就是史蒂夫以外的人偶尔也可以是美的那种样子。  
　  
她将头发撩到耳朵后面。离开车厢的时候，她与他擦身而过。  
　  
他笑了。并非因为他会尾随她或是和她睡觉，他的视线也没有紧盯着她摇摆的臀部。那是因为他知道他的秘密是安全的。史蒂夫的大腿紧挨着他的，而史蒂夫露出了困惑的神情（不是痛楚，不是痛楚，不是痛楚：当他打了一架之后面颊上肿起瘀伤的时候，或是喘不上气的时候，才是痛楚。）  
　  
巴基朝史蒂夫微笑，史蒂夫也对他微笑，仿佛那是条件反射，仿佛再单纯不过。  
　  
“今天我们要干些什么？”他问。  
　  
史蒂夫耸了耸肩。“大概就是我们每天的老花样吧。”  
　  
有时巴基怀疑史蒂夫是否开心。有时巴基怀疑是否自己在其中起了负面作用。但其实他并没想使坏。  
　  
去大厦的路上他们要走过大概十几个街区。他们可以搭地铁，那样下来后的距离会近些，但史蒂夫喜欢步行，无论是下雨，天晴，还是风大得连伟大的美国队长都要往一边跌上一步的天气。  
　  
他们行走着，两人间隔了一英尺的距离。他们是同事。他们或许是朋友。巴基必须要和史蒂夫保持一英尺的距离，否则他会想也不想就伸手将他们的手指交缠在一起。  
　  
他们向右拐到了中央公园，等在在交通灯的边上。两个女人——两名女企业家，她们身穿时髦的套装，脚蹬高跟鞋——以一个长长的吻以及回家吃晚饭不迟到的承诺相互道别。巴基看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫几乎皱眉了。  
　  
“现在这事儿很正常，巴基。”史蒂夫轻声说。巴基觉得有什么东西在他体内蠕动。  
　  
交通灯刚要变化前，史蒂夫就走了起来。  
　  
他们每天做什么，现在就做什么。在史塔克亮闪闪的玻璃和金属造的大楼里，他们坐着，他们等待。不断有简报和会议。而罗杰斯队长总是“哦，真忙”。吃午饭的时候，他将手按进巴基的手里，巴基把手抽走了。他知道现在一切都不同了，但他也拿自己没办法。要是被人看到会毁了史蒂夫的。你瞧，这和现在这事儿正不正常没关系。  
　  
只是他们不谈这事儿，自从巴奇回来后他们没谈起过这事儿。巴基不清楚尼克•弗瑞的侠客帮对史蒂夫了解多少，于是他把自己的嘴巴管得严严的，因为他所了解的有关史蒂夫的一切——八十年前的冬天，他的呼吸在空气中化成白雾的光景；在康尼岛的海浪间，他的双腿发青的模样；甚至是仲夏时节，他那修长、长着茧、沾着铅笔灰的手指划上巴基手背的情形——所有这些都属于巴基，而他从来就不擅长与人分享。他没有想使坏。  
　  
　*  
　  
他得了脑震荡，至少他们一直试着这样告诉他。果不其然，他头很疼。而房间以某种毫无规律的方式不停地旋转。  
　  
“说说你的初吻，巴恩斯。”  
　  
“ **托尼** ——”  
　  
告诉你个秘密：巴基半清醒着，而且他知道史蒂夫有时候挺喜欢托尼但大多数时候仅仅能容忍他，而眼下呢？眼下，史蒂夫大概正琢磨着要把托尼的头往墙上撞。  
　  
“得了，队长，你的科学好奇心哪去了？现任总统是谁这种操蛋问题也该换花样了。顺便，提示一下，不是布什。”  
　  
“ **托尼** ——”  
　  
“我他妈又没问他邮箱账号的密码。”  
　  
（事实上，哦，事实上，巴基记得他的初吻。他十六，史蒂夫二十，他的面颊和嘴唇上长起了令他颇为自豪的绒毛，而巴基想把它们舔个遍。因为巴基从萝丝嬷嬷的书房里解救出的私酿酒，他们俩都醉了。  
　  
“这是练习。”巴基说，贴着史蒂夫的脸颊重重地呼吸。史蒂夫的画室很狭小，薄薄的窗帘阻隔不了外面的光线，在这里很容易就能将之称为练习。巴基理应待在孤儿院里，但他十六了，修女们没法儿关他一辈子。  
　  
“我也许该搬过来，”巴基说。“帮你分摊房租。”他吻了吻史蒂夫苍白的皮肤下面突起的线条分明的锁骨。“帮你多做练习。”  
　  
史蒂夫笑了，他笑的时候一切总是那么美好。他的眼睛也在笑。巴基亲了亲史蒂夫的眼皮。史蒂夫的手指绕上巴基的手腕，巴基大笑着，将他压向房间角落里的床铺上。他展开他的四肢，将他压在身下，如同大西洋大道上古玩店的橱窗内展示的那些蝴蝶标本。  
　  
“这个呢？”再后来，史蒂夫问，细语柔声将将能吹起巴基太阳穴边潮湿的头发。“这个是练习吗？”  
　  
事实是，史蒂夫是个艺术家，在他出入的圈子里这事儿也许是正常的，而巴基从来不想让它变为正常。他想把史蒂夫安安全全地留在身边，因为纽约市警察局可不是孤儿院里爱欺负人的小孩，他们不会因为看见巴基疤痕累累的拳头而退缩。  
　  
“当然不是。”巴基说，因为酒精和性爱令他无畏。“当然不是，但我们不能让别人知道。”  
　  
瞧，巴基懂得生存之道，而史蒂夫是个梦想家，但这不要紧，巴基会护他周全。其实他并没想使坏。)  
　  
巴基强迫自己睁开眼睛，史蒂夫正生气地瞪着托尼。巴基没法不笑出声。他再次闭上眼，微微一笑。  
　  
“她叫米尔德里德•唐纳文——”  
　  
　*  
　  
在三十和四十年代，和姑娘们约会符合常理。就这样。巴基能照顾自己，但他也不准备四处宣扬。它不是弱点。就因为史蒂夫体弱多病，并不意味着这也是个弱点。就因为史蒂夫的阴茎天生就是用来吸的，他的嘴唇天生就是用来吻的，也并不代表这是个弱点。巴基这么告诉自己，一遍又一遍。  
　  
所以他和米尔德里德好上了，而詹妮•布莱斯让他伸进运动衫里摸她的胸部，露比和他的关系则维持了八个月。  
　  
但史蒂夫明白。史蒂夫明白巴基为什么非得做这些。  
　  
　*  
　  
巴基被禁足了，百无聊赖。史蒂夫说他们应该去一趟康尼岛[3]。这话给托尼听到了，接着整个队伍都受到了邀请，再加上波茲女士和刘易斯小姐这两位神盾局官方认证的超级英雄管束高手。巴基努力不把史蒂夫的表情解读为一种失望。

在地铁上，他靠过去耳语道：“会很好玩的。只要你我在一起，康尼岛有的是乐子。”  
　  
史蒂夫朝着他微笑。巴基假装自己无法感到史蒂夫正紧挨在他大腿上的指背。他看向娜塔莉亚，黑色和红色很衬她，而此刻她正和波茲女士相谈甚欢。列车从黑暗中驶出，灯光忽明忽暗。如果巴基半合上眼皮，它们就会变半透明，而一切都染上了些许粉色。  
　  
（史蒂夫的皮肤几乎是半透明的。在康尼岛的海浪里除了巴基没有人看见他。那是清晨六点，一九三九年七月中旬。除了巴基，没有人看见史蒂夫的骨头在他的皮肤下面滑动的样子，或是史蒂夫双腿泛青紫的样子，或是他大笑的样子。  
　  
不过，史蒂夫能看见，他的神情变了。  
　  
“巴基，不行。”  
　  
“这里没别人，”巴基说。  
　  
巴基并没有把史蒂夫当成姑娘的意思，不过，有时候他觉得史蒂夫也许能蒙混过关。有时候他觉得自己可以带史蒂夫去跳舞，让他穿上高级礼服裙，将尼龙袜推过他的小腿肚，再哄他穿上高跟鞋。不过史蒂夫不会跳舞，他还拒绝了巴基在他们安静的寓所里对他进行教学的任何企图。  
　  
他想把史蒂夫按倒在沙子上，任他如何扭动、大笑。他妥协了，在他俩都不会当真付钱的浴室的阴影里，他满足于唇上的轻吻，以及指尖在史蒂夫大腿上的轻抚。 ）  
　  
“巴基，醒醒。”史蒂夫轻轻推了推他，这个笨蛋的手肘尖尖的：无论他长了多少肌肉，他总是有对尖尖的肘骨。  
　  
巴基眨了眨眼，扭过头。他能看见旋风[4]。他大笑起来，因为它竟然还矗立在那儿。

他们走出了站台。美食胜[5]仍开在街角。波茲女士告诉他飓风桑迪造成了一些破坏，不过他们还是挺了过来。巴基笑了，因为对他而言，这里依旧是康尼岛。

“记得那时候你——”  
　  
“在旋风上吐了，没错，哥们。”史蒂夫说，而鸡皮疙瘩爬满了巴基的手臂，就好像有人刚好踏过了他的坟墓[6]。  
　  
“靠，你当时吃了多少个热狗？”当他们走过那块记录牌的时候克林特问，史蒂夫大笑起来。巴基眨了眨眼，因为谁他妈能吃六十九个热狗？

“一个，”史蒂夫说。“我们分着吃。”  
　  
巴基把手臂环上史蒂夫的肩膀。“那时候他可是朵娇弱的鲜花。”他说。史蒂夫靠向了他的身侧，而巴基的肺里充满了海风和回忆。  
　  
“我来告诉你什么叫娇弱,”史蒂夫大笑，笑声低沉。他推开巴基，说道：“最后一个跑到木板道的人要买漏斗蛋糕[7]。”然后他冲了出去，巴基什么也不能做只能跟在他后面飞奔，尽管托尼•史塔克在一旁大笑。

“啊哟，这两个家伙算是回到自己的地盘上了。瞧那和谐的样子，我受不了了。”  
　  
巴基对托尼比了个中指，却没停下追逐史蒂夫•罗杰斯笑声的步子。  
　  
这是美好的一天。真他妈是美好的一天，史蒂夫很开心，于是这令巴基也 **非常** 开心。接着他们就坐到了回曼哈顿的地铁F线上。 

“你们两个过去经常去那儿？”史塔克问。永远是史塔克，带着他那永不满足、和科学无关的好奇心。永远是史塔克。  
　  
“没错，当我们有钱的时候。”史蒂夫说。  
　  
“就你们两个？那一定很自在吧？”  
　  
巴基汗毛直竖，每当有人一点点接近真相的时候，他总会这样。  
　  
史蒂夫只是温和地笑了笑，带着一点点忧伤。“哦，没有那么多姑娘排队要和我约会，而巴基差不多是我唯一的朋友。”他轻轻推了推巴基，这一次，巴基站起了身。他能感到史蒂夫的视线正落在他身上，但史塔克正在步步逼近真相。  
　  
“要不是因为巴基，”史蒂夫柔声说，“除去工作，我大概永远都不会离开屋子一步。”  
　  
“还有打架。”巴基说，语调粗暴又粗糙。  
　  
史蒂夫也站了起来。“下一站是贝根街，我们可以坐G线——”  
　  
“不。”巴基说。他知道这很贸然。“我们回大厦里去吧。我们已经很久没有去城里找乐子了。”  
　  
“哦，”史蒂夫说，有些迟疑。“哦，好吧。可以啊。”  
　  
　*  
　  
巴基努力不去看史蒂夫的脸，因为他不想他失望。以前，当他们还少不经事而战争只是远在天边的流言和酝酿中的风暴的时候，他们常出去寻欢作乐。那是为了做样子。  
　  
这回仍然是为了做样子。  
　  
他们回到了大厦，去了史蒂夫的楼层。和往常一样，史塔克说他可以为巴基造一层新楼，只是他不确定那种颇具古典情怀的互慕关系会不会嫌它碍事。史塔克总是满口鬼话，除了他真的担心到骨子里去的时候。  
　  
史蒂夫在冲澡。他还不该因为在康尼岛上玩了一天就显出疲惫。好吧，巴基没能像过去常常幻想的那样舔掉史蒂夫手指上的糖渍，他们也没有同吃一个焦糖苹果或是同喝一杯冰柠檬水，但这是美好一天。  
　  
史蒂夫的胯上围了一圈浴巾，就是那种在大厦里总是供应充足，厚实、柔软、奢侈的毛巾。他走向巴基，而巴基还没有洗过澡，他还能感到脚趾间来自康尼岛的沙子。史蒂夫将浴巾丢在地上，双膝跪地，巴基——哦，巴基糊涂了。  
　  
史蒂夫解开巴基的皮带，松开他牛仔裤的扣子，把它往下拉，拉到巴基的胯上。他在巴基突起的髋骨上印下一个吻，而巴基——哦，巴基糊涂了。  
　  
今天晚上他们要出去找乐子，和其余人一起。也许史蒂夫会遇上一个姑娘，也许他会遇上适合他的另一半，但他正在舔巴基的阴茎，好像这是他唯一需要的东西（这是巴基唯一需要的东西）而巴基把头靠向后面坚实的墙体，他只能隐约听见自己唇间漏出的呻吟。  
　  
史蒂夫把东西咽下去了：他总是这样，仿佛无法忍受任何浪费的行为。起身时，他用手背擦过他红肿的嘴唇。等到他走开后，巴基才意识到他们有好几个小时也或者是好几天没有接过吻了。  
　  
　*  
　  
俱乐部到了现在恐怕已经被史塔克征服了。巴基在舞池里，夹在两个女人之间，而史蒂夫坐在吧台边上，耸着双肩，背对着一切。  
　  
“我走开一会儿，女士们，”巴基在震天响的低音炮下大喊。他溜了出来，而她们似乎并没有察觉。  
　  
他坐到史蒂夫身旁，靠在他身上。“别玩得太开心，伙计。”他说，史蒂夫正在饮料杯垫上涂涂画画 。他心不在焉地对着巴基笑了笑。  
　  
“你知道这里不适合我，巴克。”他说。  
　  
“那你干嘛还来？”巴基问。这话说出来比他的本意要刺耳。  
　  
“你明白的，”史蒂夫说。“一起玩的团队不会散伙之类的，总之是克林特说的——”他微微做了个手势。“不过你玩得很开心吧？那几个姑娘非常漂亮——”

　  
巴基并没想使坏，但他还是转过头，对她们露出大大的笑容。“他们不赖吧？佩姬是名演员，塞琪是医学院的学生——”  
　  
“那太棒了，巴克——你怎么不……？我是说，她们看上去挺想你的。”  
　  
巴基对史蒂夫感到一阵没由来的恼怒。他不知道他想史蒂夫做什么或说什么，但坐在热闹的夜总会的吧台前，努力让自己显得可有可无，并不是他想要的。  
　  
他和佩姬和塞琪一起回了家。后来这被证明是一个错误。  
　  
　*  
　  
两天后他在医疗部醒来。他不想睁开眼睛，于是就不睁。这完全是他的运气：在一家有托尼•史塔克，克林特•巴顿和布鲁斯•班纳在场的俱乐部里，不知怎么的 **他** 成了一对心怀怨恨的前神盾局特工的目标。根据他偷听的内容来看，在史蒂夫冲进房间之前，佩姬和塞琪（他怀疑这不是她们的 **真** 名）正准备对他开展活体解剖。  
　  
显然，她们成功地卸下了他的左臂，他能感到它不在那儿了。  
　  
“他的血液检测结果已经出来了，”史塔克说。“没有毒物，呃——他的细胞组成，就是你也有的那些东西，也没有变化。你的男孩恐怕能永远活下来，队长。当然，前提是他提升一下对女人的品味。”  
　  
“他会找到适合他的人的。”史蒂夫轻声说道。  
　  
“队长，你难过什么？难道你不想当酷酷的史蒂夫叔叔吗？”  
　  
“一直都想，”史蒂夫说，几乎有点太快了。“不过我可从没想过自己会活那么久。”  
　  
“那么，有个好消息。你们两个会比我们所有人都长命。”  
　  
史塔克的电话响了，不等巴基有时间反应，他已接通了电话，走出了门外。他猛地睁开双眼。史蒂夫站在那儿，手掩在双眼上。  
　  
“老天啊，巴基，”他轻声说道。“你就不能挑个爱你的人吗？”  
　  
史蒂夫转身准备离去，巴基脱口而出：“别——”而史蒂夫停在了门口。  
　  
“我不能给你你想要的，史蒂夫，”巴基说。他微微歪向空荡荡的左侧，把被子拉到了下巴处。“我不是你想要的人。“  
　  
史蒂夫转过身面朝巴基。“你——你永远是最懂我的那个人。”  
　  
巴基的心沉了下去。  
　  
“不过也许这些年你的脑袋被整了太多次，所以不记得——”  
　  
“记——记得什么，史蒂夫？”　  
　  
“记得自从我明白想要是什么的时候，我想要的一直都是你。”  
　  
（他们是孤儿。他们不知道“想要”是什么，他们只知道什么是需要。八岁的巴基坐在一间冰冷的教室里，他们正在画他们所爱的东西，那甚至比“想要”还要困难。阿松波塔嬷嬷问巴基画的是什么。他的画里有祖母，姐姐，还有他认为他最爱的史蒂夫。  
　  
“就像是兄弟，” 阿松波塔嬷嬷说着转向别处。“世间少有比兄弟之爱更为强烈的爱，除了我们对天父的爱——”）  
　  
　*  
　  
巴基回了家，而家是布鲁克林。距离他的新胳膊完工还有几天的时间,他寻思托尼•史塔克在这几天里能搞出什么花样（他怀疑那将会超出他最不着边际的想象。）  
　  
史蒂夫很安静。在地铁上他没有坐在巴基身边，而是坐到了巴基的对面，直直瞪着两人间的空间。  
　  
他们在折磨人的沉默中度过了整个傍晚。正当巴基准备开口说些什么的时候，史蒂夫转向了他。  
　  
“我很抱歉，”他说。这和巴基预料的不太一样。“我将你置于一个难堪的境地，为此我很抱歉。”他没有看巴基的眼睛，甚至当巴基伸出手将手指握上史蒂夫的手腕时也没有。  
　  
“你想说什么？”巴基问。他低头看向沙发垫子。  
　  
“我——我明白。你一直都对我很好，巴克，甚至在你并不需要那么做的时候。你一直都——”史蒂夫咽了咽口水。他轻轻的将手腕从巴基的手里抽离。“你不欠我什么，巴基。只是当我看到一切可以是怎样的时候，我有点忘乎所以了——”  
　  
巴基觉得手足无措。“哥们，我 **不明白** 你在说什么。”  
　  
“我懂，我懂。”史蒂夫将他的嘴唇印上巴基的前额。“我爱你。我知道这不是你想要的。但你真的没必要让两个女人绑架你来证明这一点。”  
　  
哦，老天爷。巴基抬起眼，史蒂夫正试着微笑，那是巴基在别人脸上见过的最最令人心碎的表情。  
　  
“我知道我不是你想要的，这没什么。”  
　  
“等等。什么？”巴基眨了眨眼，觉得自己很蠢，那感觉就好像他错过了一个步骤，一段谈话，或是一次坦诚相告。“我——我很抱歉，伙计，但你要是觉得我不想要你，你就是个傻瓜——”  
　  
史蒂夫的嘴唇抽了抽，但他的眼睛仍然如此悲伤。“我——”他坐向后，手指在发间穿行。“不，巴基。我是——不，你才是——你才是那个和姑娘们约会的人——你 **想要** 和她们约会——”  
　  
“不，史蒂夫，”巴基说，此刻他慌了神，也失去了平衡。他将手放在史蒂夫的肩膀上，拇指滑上史蒂夫的喉咙。“不，我觉得你没——我做这些都是为了 **你** ——”  
　  
史蒂夫变得面无表情，这比悲伤更糟糕。“为了我？”  
　  
“为了保护你——”  
　  
“ **保护我** ？”史蒂夫问。“保护我——远离什么威胁？远离 **你** 吗？远离——”  
　  
“我——”巴基咽了咽口水。“史蒂夫，我爱你。”  
　  
“别因为我说了那话所以你才说，巴基。”  
　  
“但我想保护你，让你不被人说三道四——”  
　  
“对我 **说三道四** ？说我什么？‘美国队长爱上了一个男人’？我的上帝，巴基，我一点也不担心别人怎么 **说** 我。”  
　  
话被史蒂夫这么一说，听上去——听上去很蠢。  
　  
“你不需要顾及我的感受，你知道的，对吗？你仍然是我最好的朋友，即使——”  
　  
“——即使我他妈是个白痴？”  
　  
“我只是……希望你不会因为我们的关系而难堪，就这样。”史蒂夫低声说道。“我希望我没有令你难堪。”  
　  
这不对。他们无法对着史蒂夫大得不正常的平板电视，靠沙发上的搂搂抱抱把事情弄对。巴基无法在大庭广众之下突然拉住史蒂夫的手或是当他安全到家的时候给他一个令人窒息的吻。他可以对姑娘们说他已经有人了，即使他无法说出自己是同性恋的事实。  
　  
　*  
　  
“我是同性恋，”他对史塔克说，对方正在安装他的左臂，仅以昂贵的波旁酒做麻醉剂。  
　  
“当然，”史塔克说，听上去兴趣缺缺，不为所动。“你疯狂地爱上了我们荣耀的领导者。”  
　  
“但我说不出口。”巴基说，叹了口气。

“听着，巴恩斯，我只是维护人员。要找人说知心话，就去布鲁斯那儿。他倾听同性危情的本事比我强多了。”  
　  
“这不困扰你吗？”  
　  
“你是说你和队长从大萧条时期起就乱搞男男关系吗？哦，不。”  
　  
“你觉得这会困扰其他人吗？”  
　  
“我估计只有队长的粉丝团和威斯特布路浸信会[8]。“史塔克说。他用一把扳手轻轻敲了敲巴基的手臂。“没问题了，你可以走了，多萝西之友[9]。铁皮人对铁皮人的忠告，快去搞定你的男人吧。不过，要留神冲击光束技术。”  
　  
巴基很清楚托尼的话并不完全政治正确，但他很清楚他是真心实意的。  
　  
他站起身来，绕动了几下肩膀，那里的运动流畅无碍，也没有疼痛。“谢谢你，史塔克。”  
　  
他朝史塔克漂亮的实习生绽开笑脸，对方漂亮地红了脸。  
　  
“有个男人等着我去处理——”  
　  
他听见史塔克对她说，“别担心，科学妹。最棒的人永远是同性恋。”　  
　  
“我知道，”她说。“我女朋友也是。”  
　  
　*  
　  
巴基把脚搁在史蒂夫的咖啡桌上。史蒂夫走进来，见状挑起了眉。其实巴基并没想使坏。他将史蒂夫拉下来倒在自己的身上，陶醉于这个世界之中。在这里把脚搁在家具上是个大得多的罪孽。

-End-  
　  
 **译注**  
[1]俄罗斯语用的是西里尔文字。  
[2]美国曾有鸡奸罪的罪名，属重罪，在各州司法范畴内。其惩罚通常包括长时间监禁或苦役。直到二十世纪六七十年代，这项罪名才开始陆续在各州被废止，而最为保守的州直到最高法院2003的裁定才将该罪名废除。  
[3]康尼岛，Coney Island，是位于纽约市布鲁克林区的半岛 ，原本为一座海岛，其面向大西洋的海滩是美国知名的休闲娱乐区域。有上百年的历史，历经兴衰。  
[4] 旋风，Cyclone，是康尼岛上的过山车，也历史悠久。  
[5] 美食胜，Nathan’s Famous，这个国内个别城市有开连锁了。专卖热狗的百年老店。美食胜常年举办大胃王比赛，十分钟吃掉69个热狗是男子组的最新记录，就是下文被巴基吐槽的谁能吃掉六十九个热狗的来源。  
[6]一种迷信说法，要是一个人莫名其妙打冷战，是因为有人走过了他将来墓地所在之处。  
[7]Funnel Cake，用漏斗形的容器做的，但基本上是个饼的形状，据说是美国很常见的小吃。  
[8] 威斯特布路浸信会, the Westboro Baptist Church,是美国臭名昭著的一个基督教团体，以圣经内容反对同性恋，双性恋和变性行行为。这个团体的官方网页叫做godhatesfags.com（上帝恨同性恋）。  
[9] 双关：绿野仙踪梗，多萝西和下文的铁皮人都来源于此。同时Friend of Dorothy，又是同性恋的意思。


End file.
